Just be normal!
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Something Rory says upsets the Doctor. Rory shows him that he does care. Set directly after Dinosaurs in Space but no spoilers. Warnings for depression. Rory/Amy Rory/11 friendship


**Just be normal!**

 **Set after Dinosaurs in space but has no spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who. I don't and never will make money off this work. I use the stories and such for entertainment purposes.**

 **Warnings: depressed Doctor**

 **Pairings: Amy/Rory, Rory/ 11 friendship**

"Why can't call ahead like a normal person?" Rory snapped.

For a moment hurt flickered on The Doctors face. Normal? Him? No even by timelord standards he was less than normal.

Still he forced a manic grin. Save that for later.

In the Tardis it was safe. No humans to be concerned and do their human thing. No just him and his Sexy.

The Tardis gave a hum and he stroked the wall affectionately. _Old girl...just worry about taking them home rather than me._

She whined back stubbornly. He laughed.

Rory, Brien Williams, Amy, the game hunter and Queen Neffitti turned to the sound. Immediately The Doctor put a smile on. They looked happy. They looked like they belonged. Goodness knows that Rory was normal. Maybe Amy was less normal but she could be when she wanted. Besides Rory accepted his non normal wife for who she was anyway.

He realised he had been staring and looked away. He knew humans didn't like staring. It was rude or something. Well he assumed so anyway.

"You right?" Amy asked.

He could see her husband carefully looking him over with his nurse eyes. He had to act quick or Rory would see. The nurse was very observant. "Just a bit tired I suppose. All that running and stuff." he said casually giving her a grin.

Amy relaxed. Rory seemed suspicious but didn't say anything.

Still the way The Doctors body was tense even as he casually slouched bothered Rory. The way the smile was so fake, The Doctors eyes looked sad. Rory had to talk to him. Was this his fault?

Trying to sound casual he approached the timelord "Can I speak to you a moment?"

The nurse watched the timelord think. He knew the timelord wanted to refuse but doing so would alert others to his real emotions. So when the timelord reluctantly followed with a casual sort of smile that the others bought, he felt relieved.

The two seemed to eye each other like rival males.

They silently made their way to a room. One that both males knew was sound proof among other things.

The Doctor tensed up and seemed angry. "Rory, just let it be." he announced in a dark warning tone.

"You know I can't" Rory replied. He knew he should be careful but wasn't backing down.

The Doctor made a strange sound. Like a growl scoff combination.

"Did I make you upset?' Rory asked bravely.

"I'm not-" The Doctor started to defend but Rory closed the distance between them with a glare.

"Don't bother lying" Rory said firmly.

Seemingly surprised the timelord just stared at the human. This human who knew just what he was capable of. This human who knew his dark side. This human who knew he could be dangerous. And he was challenging this dangerous timelord. Merely for concern.

Yet the timelord felt no urge to harm the human. He knew the human was right. Even worse, the human knew too.

"Fine" he snapped "Yes I'm upset but its not your fault." he answered.

"Was it what I said before? About not being normal?" Rory asked softly, now assured the timelord would not harm him.

The Doctor hesitated. "Yeah, but its okay. I mean your right. You won't be the last to say that either. I suppose I should try to be a bit more humany."

Now Rory frowned. This babbling timelord who was doubting his absolute brilliance was not his friend. Rory growled lowly. "Doctor, listen to me. I didn't mean it that way. I was surprised, concerned for my father and frustrated at how long you made us wait. I don't care who says you should be normal coz thats not you-"

The Doctor tried to interrupt. Rory silenced him with a glare. "You are not normal. Your not human. So you shouldn't have to act human. Get it?-"

Again the timelord tried to speak. Rory just growled again. "You wouldn't have saved us so many times if you acted _normal_ and we wouldn't have had such an interesting life if you were _normal_ "

The Doctor just looked shocked. Funny that, a human shocking him into silence.

Rory just stared expectantly at him.

The timelord recovered "You mean it?" he asked quietly.

Rory's stare softened "yes, you are our friend. We like you just how you are."

The Doctor just nodded, unsure what to say.

"You really don't understand do you?" Rory asked. The Doctor just looked like a confused child more than the 1200 year old timelord he was.

The timelord seemed hesitant to admit it, flinching slightly when Rory wrapped his arms around him.

"First thing, yes we are your friends. Second thing, friends accept each other no matter what." Rory said firmly.

The timelord hesitated to speak. Rory noticed the way he seemed to fight his urge to speak and couldn't imagine how long it had taken to change such a normal reflex for him. He tried to calm the dark thoughts toward those that had made his friend so nervous. "You can speak. It doesn't matter what others have told you. I say its okay. Amy would too. Anyone who mattered wouldn't care" he said forcefully.

"Are you sure?" came an almost whisper from the timelord.

Rory just nodded. He was almost bowled over by the timelord returning the hug. He could tell from the erratic breathing that the timelord was still upset but at least it was progress. Soon his friend relaxed and Rory was surprised to find him asleep. They could all use a good rest.

 **AN: as usual R and R.**


End file.
